Invisible secrets
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: Read and find out Danny turn permatly invisble and finds some personal secets : enjoy DXS
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible secrets**

_This is about Danny turning invisible permeably and being unable to talk to any of his friends or family but while he is invisible he discovers some secrets that could change his and Sams life but first he has to turn back to normal first before he can sort it out hope you really enjoy it.__J__ Btw I don't own Danny Phantom __L__ Yet. I will find a way to bring our hero back muhaaa! __J__._

"Tuck I'm not telling Sam what if she doesn't feel that way about me what do ni do then I could destroy our friendship forever" I shouted as my best friend Tucker Foley tried to persuade me to tell our best friend Sam Mansion how I felt towards her and I mean as more as friends.

Danny POV

"Dude you'll never now until you ask her and here's your chance" My best friend Tucker said

I turned as Sam walked towards us she started to wear a black 86 hat on her head and black three quarter trousers and she would wear a black sports top that would show her curves a bit more and she stopped straightening her hair so it would be wavy but her new look just made me love her more she changed it when we turned sixteen which was a year ago.

"Hey guys what's up? Danny are you okay you don't look to good?" She asked she always was concerned about everyone else, except herself there was no way a girl like her would go out with a guy like me.

"Danny, Danny come out of day dream land now please!"

"Oh sorry I.. I ..I juuusst forgot were I was" I smiled at her just realising that I had been stuttering at her again ,then of cause to top it all off I had to blush, but she never realises me blushing since my skin got a real good tan when I became fifteen so it was harder to realise.

"Let me guess day dreaming about Paulina or Valerie"

Tucker burst out laughing and I did ,she just gave us a deadly look which soon stopped us.

"No I haven't crushed on them since I was fourteen Sam"

"yeah believe me Sam he's not daydreaming about them" Tuck laughed but soon shut up as I nudged him. "Any way Sam Danny's got something he'd like to ask, and tell you" He started smiling.

"Oh really what is it Danny?"

"Erm erm erm Can you?"

"Danny just spit it out"

"Can you help me with French?"

"Err okay" she replied as Tucker smacked his head.

"You guys I gotta go, ghost problems" I said as I ran off looking for were the ghost was.

I found it and started fighting this mysterious ghost but he seemed to be winning, but Sam came ruining out and tossed me the Fenton thermos, but when I went invisible I was unable to turn back, I tried all I could he must have cased some ghost trick on me geese this is just what I needed, I know I said I'm invisible in school but this is absolutely ridiculous.

The ghost then flew of laughing, oh great I had a big ego ghost to track down as soon as I figure out how to turn back to normal.

"Sam! Where's Danny?"

"No idea, he went invisible and hasn't changed back yet"

"That's not normal that is"

"No kidding, Oh God Tucker what if he something really bad has happened to him Tucker?"

"Sam are you worried?"

I then started to really nosy in at that point, Hey I might be invisible but might as well use it wisely.

"No! I…I'm just concerned about him"

"Look Sam, Danny's had worse ghosts to fight I'm sure he's alright"

"Yeah, I hope so" she whispered as she walked home.

I followed Sam home, I don't know why I just automatically started to follow her. I wonder if she would be able to hear me.

"Sam I'm Behind You!" I screamed, she just kept walking so that was a no. Great.

She reached her room and threw her bag on the ground as she smashed her head into her pillow. She then reached for her CD Player remote and turned it on. I recognised the song she was playing she always played the songs that she was feeling so if she was sad it would be sad and happy it would be happy this song that she was playing was called never alone by Barlow Girls.

I waited for you todayBut you didn't showNo no noI needed You todaySo where did You go?You told me to callSaid You'd be thereAnd though I haven't seen YouAre You still there?_Chorus:_

I cried out with no replyAnd I can't feel You by my sideSo I'll hold tight to what I knowYou're here and I"m never aloneAnd though I cannot see YouAnd I can't explain whySuch a deep, deep reassuranceYou've placed in my lifeWe cannot separate'Cause You're part of meAnd though You're invisibleI'll trust the unseen_Chorus_We cannot separateYou're part of meAnd though You're invisibleI'll trust the unseen_Chorus_

"Danny were are you?" she asked.

"Oh Sam I wish you could here me, I should have told you before how much I care about you but I guess I was scared of what you would think about me after I told you"

"Danny why won't you answer, Please stop doing this" She said down the phone.

I then realised that I had left my phone on my bed at home. Oh yeah smart move Fenton.

She then threw the phone back on her bed and layed on her back looking uop to the ceiling actually at first I thought she could see me because I was directly above her.

"Danny if you can hear me please be okay!" she called

_Okay hope you enjoyed that part of the story the next chapters coming soon so please keep updated see you soon __J__ I don't own Danny Phantom or Never Alone by Barlow Girls. Please comment and what you think should happen in the next chapter please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Secrets chapter 2**

_Okay this is the second chapter sorry it's been taking me so long to finish these stories but I've been awfully busy with everything else anyway it's done now hope you enjoy __J I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the songs in this story. Okay Danny permanently Turned invisible_

Danny's POV

"Danny were are you?" she asked.

"Oh Sam, I wish you could here me, I should have told you before how much I care about you, but I guess I was scared of what you would think about me after I told you"

"Danny why won't you answer, Please stop doing this" She said down the phone.

I then realised that I had left my phone on my bed at home. Oh yeah smart move Fenton

She then threw the phone back on her bed and laid on her back looking up to the ceiling actually at first I thought she could see me because I was directly above her.

"Danny if you can hear me please be okay!" she called.

Suddenly, her phone set off, and she rushed to it.

"Danny, why wouldn't you answer?"

"Oh so you are, concerned about him?"

"Oh it's just you Tucker"

"Why? Who did you think it'd be? Danny!" her face suddenly turned bright red.

"NO!"

"You did, how many times does Danny normally ring you a night? Four maybe five times"

"Tucker, just shut up!"

"Fine, Fine I'm done, so im guessing you've, herd nothing from Danny yet?"

"No, have you?"

"No"

"Okay, now I'm really getting worried Tucker, we don't know, what effect that had on him"

"Aww, poor Goth Girl, is worrying about her, nerdy Boyfriend!" Dash mocked as he walked past.

"Shut it Dash, anyway Danny isn't a nerd, Tucker is, but not Danny"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Tucker, I love you, as a friend really"

"Yeah, you cheated on Fenturd with Techno Geek"

"Dash, just go away, you don't even know, what your on about"

"Oh yeah! well how come, you two kissed, when you were looking after the flour"

"Okay, how did you know about that" Tucker asked, oh I'm so going to kill him.

"I have spies" Dash replied smugly.

"well you'd have to, for how many people need to do your thinking for you, also" Sam said

"Ten minutes later, Dash just caught on that he got insulted, wow, he was more thick, then I thought.

"Your insulting me, because you want to kiss me, don't you?"

"In your dreams"

"No right now!"

I could feel anger, rising up in me

She then smacked him, as he closed in to kiss her.

He picked her up," You know, because none of my team mates are here then none one will find out that I beat up a weak little Goth Girl"

That's it I thought, I just flew down, but fused into Dash's body, at the same time.

"What the Heck?" I said

"Dash, let go of me, Right Now!"

"Sam!" I hugged her tightly.

"Human contact...crushing Goth...indifference.…" she squeaked with her eye twitching.( I laughed at this, when Valerie hugged Sam in Flirting with Disaster)

"Sam, It's me!"

"Get, off me!"

Tucker was just standing there not sure what to do.

"Sam, I've missed you so much!" I shouted, still hugging her, but now getting a few staring eyes.

"I swear down, Jock if you don t let go off me, you wont live to see tomorrow!"

"But Sam, It's…." I tried to finish my sentence, but something was happening

_Okay I'm leaving you in suspense there, what's happening to Danny, and will Sam and Tucker get him visible again wait for the next chapter and please review.__J_


End file.
